


Angles, Right and Left Behind

by inksheddings



Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soubi asks a question and Ritsuka considers all the angles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angles, Right and Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [japanimecrazed](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=japanimecrazed).



> Written for japanimecrazed at livejournal, who requested: Ritsuka/Soubi, moving in together."

"You can't be serious," Ritsuka says, taking a step backwards.

"Why not?" Soubi responds, taking two steps forward.

"Because – well, because …" Honestly, Ritsuka's not sure how to answer. They're standing in the living room of the house he grew up in, but Ritsuka hasn't truly thought of this place as his in a very long time. Over the years – through his father's departure, his mother's insanity, his brother's – well. While it was technically Ritsuka's house, it wasn't his home, not anymore.

Ritsuka takes a deep breath. "We'll need a place with two bedrooms, though," he says, giving Soubi a hard look.

Soubi takes one more step towards Ritsuka, effectively backing him up against a wall. He places his hands on Ritsuka's hips and pulls so their lower halves are pressed together. "Oh?" is all Soubi says, but it's enough to make Ritsuka shiver.

"For your painting and my computer desk, idiot," Ritsuka replies fondly, pinching Soubi's thigh hard – just the way Soubi likes.

Ritsuka no longer has to stand on his toes in order to kiss Soubi, but he still has to raise his head up a bit to get just the right angle.

This house, where Ritsuka had grown up – and some memories are still there, some good, some hazy, some better left alone – has three bedrooms, one bath, a kitchen and a living room. It hasn't hurt to live here the last couple of years, not so much, but where ceilings meet floors and where doors open and close, the angles will never be quite right.

"All right then," Ritsuka says, and Soubi tightens his hold. "All right."

 

 **end**


End file.
